


The Last Statement

by Archivist_Essa



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Eye Trauma, Knives, M/M, One Shot, Short, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archivist_Essa/pseuds/Archivist_Essa
Summary: Jonathan Sims saves the world. But god, at what cost?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 41





	The Last Statement

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad so now you have to suffer with me.  
> Tw for: knives, stabbing, eye trauma, body horror.

"Jon!" 

It's a desperate sound, clawing its way up Martin's throat and out into the world, flinging itself at the air. Snatched away too quickly like so many things in his life. 

Jon was stood toe to toe with Eli-no. With Jonah Magnus. It wasn't Magnus that was causing the icy fear in Martin's heart though. It wasn't the knife Jon was holding, or his own bleeding wounds. It was the  _ apology _ on Jon's face. 

He was looking right at Martin, green eyes meeting blue, and the look said "I'm so sorry. I wish it was different. I wish we had more time. I wish it didn't have to end this way."

Jonah Magnus was speaking, intoning words Martin didn't care about. He could see the struggle in Jon's arm as he lifted the knife. As it reached his eyes, he opened his mouth. And then he said 7 words and stabbed himself directly in the eyes, one after the other in a quick slashing motion. Martin screamed. Jonah stopped talking and crumpled to the floor. 

Martin ran, nothing mattered but getting to Jon.  _ His _ Jon, his  _ brilliant, brave, clever  _ Jon, who hadn't left him. Who wouldn't leave him alone again, because he'd promised.  _ He'd promised.  _

Jon's body was still warm but even as Martin cradled him, sobbing harder than he'd ever thought possible, he knew he was gone. He'd stopped the ritual, he'd saved them all. Jonathan Sims had died saving the world. But deep down Martin knew, he'd died saving  _ Martin _ . 

He cried and cried and screamed about the unfairness of it all, why couldn't he have had this one good thing? Just this! 

But he had, hadn't he? Not for long enough, so many wasted years of pining and cowardice and misunderstanding and  _ loneliness _ . But then he'd had it. The thing that made his life worth living. And he was going to treasure it forever. Because Jonathan Sims had been  _ his _ , and he had been Jon's no matter how short their time had been. 

In the years that followed the fall of the Archivist, Martin healed. He learned to live for other things, learned to let his friends in and keep them close. He learned how to move forward. But he never moved  _ on _ . He woke in the mornings to the phantom feeling of a bony hand over his chest, and a torso with two missing ribs pressed against his side. He absently made 2 cups of tea when he was alone and put 3 sugars in one even though he never took sugar. He cried at the click of a tape recorder. And for the rest of his life Martin heard the voice of Jonathan Sims, exactly as it was that day, echoing around the Panopticon. Full of warmth and love and overflowing with earnest absolutes. Jon's last reassurance, a question in phrasing but truly, his last statement. 

_ "I really did love you, you know?"  _


End file.
